The present invention is in the field of telecommunications and has particular application to existing phone systems and wiring, as well as simplified software setup, for connecting and routing calls to the Internet.
Executives who engage in business travel to a number of different countries often have the need to interface with their home offices or their home Internet Service Provider (ISP) at various times during their stay abroad. One increasing method of interface used by such executives is communication via the global network known as the Internet. Executives such as these often use laptop and notebook computers to communicate with their home offices and ISPs over the Internet.
While interactive communication is often preferred as a method for obtaining and distributing information, there are protocols and procedures related to logging on to the WWW that vary from country to country. Executives have to be trained to use and understand such protocol, and may have to use locally compliant applications such as script files to enable them to access the WWW in the particular part of the world from which they are operating.
One method or option of communication open to an executive in a remote country is simply to dial his home server number long distance, either an in-house network or a local ISP. This can be prohibitively expensive. Another option for the executive is to have an existing account with a local server in his home country that offers local coverage in the country he is operating from. While this method can be sufficient for some cases, often local carriers do not cover enough locations to eliminate constraints associated with long distance access fees. Particularly, in some countries domestic long-distance calls can be as expensive as international calls. Many countries require the use of script files, or a series of codes to log on to the WWW, generally requiring local access numbers and routing that may require fees, etc.
Infrastructure issues can add to problems. Many countries generally do not have the type of infrastructure that is conducive to clear communication over long distances. Even in the present age of digital lines, countries that are developing in, or aging in infrastructure may have poor-quality lines, connections, or switches resulting in a long distance Internet connection which is often plagued by noise, slow modem speeds, and interruptions.
What is clearly needed is a method and apparatus that allows business travelers to access home networks and ISPs while abroad, without requiring any significant change in procedure or identification.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention an Internet-access service center comprising a first modem adapted to establish a link with a computer; a converter within the service center connected to the first modem and coupled to a database; and a line interface unit (LIU) connected to the converter and coupled to an outside telephone line. The converter is adapted to accept a call at the first modem, and to provide Internet access to the connection at the first modem through the LIU.
In some embodiments there may be multiple first modems adapted to answer one or more extension numbers on an internal telephone system, and the converter may provide script files or any other information and data required to make local Internet connection. The converter may also monitor and record customer transactions for such as billing purposes.
In one aspect of the invention Internet-access is provided, comprising two or more service centers each coupled to an in-house telephone system at separate locations; wherein each service center comprises a first modem adapted to establish a link with a computer, a converter within the service center connected to the first modem and coupled to a database; and a line interface unit (LIU) connected to the converter and coupled to an outside telephone line; and wherein the converter is adapted to accept a call at the first modem, and to provide Internet access to the connection at the first modem through the LIU. In these embodiments there may be multiple first modems adapted to answer one or more extension numbers on an internal telephone system, and the converter may be further adapted to monitor and record customer transactions.
In yet another aspect methods for practicing the invention are provided, such as a method for providing Internet access to a computer connected to an in-house telephone system, comprising steps of (a) connecting a service center by a first modem to the in-house telephone system, the modem assigned an extension number on the in-house telephone system; (b) connecting the computer through the first modem to a converter coupled to the first modem; and (c) dialing up a local Internet Service Provider by the converter via a line interface unit (LIU) to an outside line, thereby connecting the computer to the Internet.